Misguided Trust
by LizBiz2029
Summary: When Iggy and Gazzy are captured by the School, Max, Fang, Nudge, and Angel set off to get them back. Along the way, Max and Fang start to question Angel's loyalty and their suspicions rise as Erasers seem to find them wherever they go. Will Angel betray her family to the scientists? Will they ever get Iggy and Gazzy back? Or is there an even deeper loyalty in question? FAX!


**So... there's going to be more Fax and adventure in later chapters. This is my first fanfic, so please give feedback! **

**Note: This is only rated T because there is violence between Erasers and the Flock, and some people get serious injuries.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE BOOKS. SADLY, JAMES PATTERSON DOES.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Max POV

"Up and away!" I yelled, and we all finished chopping at whatever Eraser, a School-created monster, we were fighting. Then bruised and battered, the Flock launched into the air, our wings spreading wide to gain altitude.

Yes, I did say wings. The Flock- Fang, 14, Iggy, 14, Nudge, 11, Gazzy (or The Gasman, for certain obvious reasons), 8, Angel, 6, and me, Maximum Ride, 14, are pretty much completely normal kids. Except we're part bird. 2%, in fact. When we were babies, these evil mad scientists at a place called the School somehow injected bird DNA into our genes. As a result, we have wings, we can fly, we have superhuman strength, we have raptor vision and excellent hearing, and we have various superpowers.

Hmm… When you put it that way, life doesn't sounds so bad. But it is.

We live in a nightmare.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Max POV

At the abandoned house, Fang and I checked the others for serious injuries and sent them to bed. No one was badly hurt, but we were all covered in scrapes and bruises from the fight. I thought about the supplies we desperately needed to restock. First aid kit, bandages, anti-bacterial cream, truckloads of food, not to mention clean clothes and soap.

A low, quiet voice interrupted my mental checklist.

"Hey."

I looked up from the kitchen table to see Fang's face hovering above me. He pulled up a chair while I greeted, "Hi."

"So," he said, his face impassive, as usual. "What were you thinking about?"

I let out a long sigh and blew dirty strands of uncut hair out of my vision.

"Not much." Fang knew me well enough to know I was lying. He also knew me well enough to not push it.

"Okay then. Want to go for a midnight spin?"

"We can't leave the Flock alone." _I'm not about to ditch them after our third Eraser attack in two days,_ I silently added.

"They'll be fine," he reassured, seeming to read my mind. "Besides, if anything happens, Gazzy can let loose one of his famous mushroom 'bombs' to incapacitate them."

"Infamous, you mean," I corrected, cracking a small smile. Fang grinned, which he hadn't done in a week (not that anyone was counting), and I felt slightly better.

"Of course, your majesty. Forgive me." He unfolded his pitch black wings and took off through the open window before I could kill him. I shook my head and and laughed a little. Then, finally convincing myself, I followed him out the window.

I actually didn't mind being called "your majesty." But I was still going to kill Fang.

* * *

><p>Fang POV<p>

I waited on top of a tree branch, invisible in the shadows. Literally. It's one of my powers. Max circled around the tree, frustrated because she couldn't find me. I grinned when she left my sight and snickered. I couldn't wait to jump out when she flew back over and scare the heck out of her.

For about five minutes, I stood completely still with my muscles coiled tight and ready to spring out. When Max didn't appear, I relaxed a little. Big mistake.

* * *

><p>Max POV<p>

Fang was no where in sight in the forest behind the house. I growled with anger, annoyed that he was using his stupid power to hide from me, until I heard him snicker behind a tree. My face settled into an evil grin. Fang was going to get a big surprise when I pounced.

* * *

><p>Fang POV<p>

Cold, sharp nails dug into my side. I spun around, ready to deliver a punch at my attacker, only to find my arms trapped behind my back. Max grinned evilly in the moonlight.

"Crap," I muttered, my eyebrows pulled tight and forming a fierce glare. She smiled in response, deceptively sweet, and let go. I rubbed my arms in vain to get the circulation back going. Geez. She sure gripped tightly.

Max beckoned to me and flew-jumped to the end of the tree branch.

"Come on, slowpoke," she taunted, and took off at the supersonic speed of 350 mph. I groaned when she landed a second later, her head proudly held high.

"Way to brag about your powers, Max."

Max shrugged and retorted, "You're the one who showed yours off in the first place."

I made a face at her back. Max threw over her shoulder, " Making faces? You're so mature, Fang." and threw herself off the tree. Rolling my eyes, I leapt off in hot pursuit.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? A little bit of a cliffhanger... <strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
